Autumn
by Lady Katz
Summary: *Cp.8 up* This is kinda your basic 'get together' with my own twist, Bulma breaks up with Yumcha and on her way home, something really bad happens to her. How will she and Vegeta deal with it? just read to find out. plz R/R
1. chapter2~~moving on

Autumn  
Chapter 2~~MOVING ON  
  
This is my second chapter, the first one was pretty depressing, I know but that's why it's called angst isn't it?  
Hope you like this chapter and plz tell me if I should continue writing stories AKA read and REVIEW plz. (I only got 2 reviews from the first chapter and I'd like to think I can do better then that :P )  
-xxx-  
Lady Katz  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
After a couple of days Bulma could go home, she didn't have any serious injuries except for a broken arm and a serious trauma. Those days that Bulma was in the hospital Vegeta would visit her, but only at night when she was asleep. He would come thought the window so no one would know he was there. He'd find himself staring at her for hours, the entire night until sunrise, with all kinds of thoughts running through his head.   
  
Now she was back at Capsule Corp, staying in her room for most of the day just staring into space, thinking or just doing nothing. She barely ate or did anything, and it weren't only her parents and friends that where starting to get concerned, Vegeta too.  
  
It was another one of those days where Bulma didn't feel like getting up, her arm really hurt and she had a huge headache. She sighted, she'd been lying in bed for almost a week now. She couldn't feel sorry for herself the rest of her life, she had to get one. she sighted and finally dragged herself out of bed, forced herself to shower and get dressed. Doing her best to talk herself into smiling, without much success.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta was busy eating breakfast, it wasn't much because the woman just wouldn't make it for him. He stuffed another hastily made sandwich in his mouth and was still chewing on it when Bulma walked in. He looked at her like she was wearing a bunny-suit, she actually got up today.   
  
Bulma walked in not even paying attention to the Saijin stuffing his mouth in her kitchen with her food. She pushed the button on the coffee machine to get it working and sat down across the table. There was silence for a while but when she looked up she saw Vegeta staring at her.  
"What's your problem?" she snapped.  
"Hmpf, I just can't believe you finally got your lazy ass out of that bed." he said and continued eating. Bulma glared at him "Save it Vegeta, I'm not in the mood right now."  
"Oh I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Vegeta mocked.  
Bulma growled and decided not to respond, Vegeta grinned at her reaction as Bulma waited in silence. A little later the coffee machine was ready and Bulma stood up, pouring herself some coffee and disappearing without another word.  
Vegeta thought but was relieved she'd gotten out of her room. he asked himself, he was getting way too weak because of that woman.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Bulma sighted for about the thousandth time that day and played with the crumbs on her plate for a while.  
"Bulma, are you all right?" Chi Chi asked, she was glad her friend had come over that day, she was really getting worried. Now they where sitting in the Sons living room not exactly having worlds most interesting conversation.   
"I don't know." Bulma responded weakly. "It's just so hard you know, to get on with your life and everything."  
"Yeah, it really must be. I wouldn't know what I'd do if something like that happened to me." Chi CHi said, feeling very sorry for her best friend, when she suddenly got an idea. She put on a big smile and stood up.  
"I know the best cure for something like this." she said excitedly and dragged Bulma to her feet.  
"What's that?" Bulma asked, curious as to what could cheer up her friend so fast.  
"Shopping." Chi Chi responded as if it was a magical word, practically gloating in excitement. Slowly a smile made it's way through Bulma's gloom face as she immediately made her way to her car.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Bulma puffed and strained herself to get her bags out of her car, only being able to use one arm to it's full extent. Finally she staggered towards the door with a huge stack of stuff in her arms, just barely being able to see where she was going. She grumbled, how on earth was she going to open the door! "What's all that?" Bulma made a little jump into the air as she heard the voice behind her, immediately recognizing it. "Vegeta! What do you think you're doing, you always sneak up on people like that so you can scare the shit outta them??!!!" she shouted. "well, not exactly." he responded, not really impressed by Bulma's screaming. "Could you open the door then?" she more demanded then asked. "What's the magic word?" he teased. "Grrrr, could you PLEASE open the god damn door!!"   
  
"since you asked so nicely." Vegeta smirked and opened the door for Bulma who angrily stomped inside. She threw her bags on the floor and plopped down on the comfy couch with a grunt.  
"You know Vegeta, every time I think I've seen the worst of your attitude, you surprise me by being an even greater bastard than I ever could have imagined. How do you do it?" Bulma asked, sarcasm dripping off of her words.  
Vegeta just smirked and sat down in the big chair across the room from Bulma "It's a gift."   
"Hmph, I bet it is." She grunted and crossed her arms angrily.  
"And just exactly what is your problem? You've been bitchy all week."  
At this Bulma felt her blood starting to boil "Vegeta, has it ever occurred to you that I act this way because I almost got raped??!!!!!" she screeched, irritated that Vegeta skull could actually be this thick. "If you would once in your entire life pay attention to the people around you, you would know that kinda stuff!!" Bulma screamed and ran up to her room, leaving Vegeta to stare after her.  
  
Vegeta thought and went outside.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Bulma threw herself on her bed and buried her face into the pillow, trying to stop the tears from coming. How could he be so insensitive, she knew she should be used to it by now but she wasn't. she told herself, only ending up getting more confused about things. She sniffed and sat up on her bed, whipping away the last tears. She noticed her balcony doors still slightly open from when she'd opened them last night and walked up to them.  
  
She pushed them open and stared up, the stars where beautiful, but no moon. She walked out and leaned against the She silently began naming some of the stars and the signs she saw in them when something caught her eye. A blue streak of light illuminated the sky for just a second "A falling star.." Bulma mumbled to herself and made a wish.  
  
She sighted (she does that a lot in this fic doesn't she?) and went inside, closing the doors tightly behind her, going back to her bed to see if she would be able to get any sleep that night.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta sat outside in his favourite tree of the capsule corporation garden, it was the biggest and highest. He thought about how sad he thought it was that the moon was still gone, if it where back, he would have been able to re-grow his tail. He'd just need to look at it for a couple of seconds, that's all it took. he thought to himself sadly when something caught his attention, a falling star, maybe the fairy tale he heard here on earth could make a difference. It said that if you make a wish when you see a falling star it would come true. He never believed that kinda stuff but he guessed it couldn't hurt and made his wish.  
  
Vegeta sat there for another couple of minutes when he got an idea, didn't Baradock think of that trick, where you can use an energy ball to simulate the moon? Vegeta thought and immediately shot off into the sky to look for a suitable place to work out his little plan.  
  
After a couple of minutes Vegeta found himself back where he'd fought Goku all those years back he asked himself but decided it didn't really matter. He collected the right amount of energy in his hand and threw it up into the night sky, waiting for the changes to take place.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Bulma was lying in her bed, unable to close her eyes long enough for sleep to set in. She kept thinking about Vegeta and whether she did the right thing, breaking up with Yumcha. Suddenly there was a huge light coming from outside like someone had just turned on a big lantern . She wondered what it was, the only thing that could make such a light was the moon but that was gone. She quickly opened the doors and saw something that resembled a shooting star but it was brighter and it went up into the sky. Suddenly it stopped and Bulma started right at a huge, glowing ball in the sky, the moon. she told herself.  
  
She had to find out what was going on and quickly threw on a shirt and some jeans. She ran outside and threw a capsule on the ground. Her hover-bike appeared and she jumped on, racing off to the place the light had come from.  
  
After about 15 minutes she came across the big, empty landscape Vegeta and Goku first fought. she thought but kept on going. Suddenly there was another trail of light coming from just a couple of miles away behind some mountains, it was launched into the sky and seemed to hit the moon. There was a bright light, causing Bulma to have to cover her eyes. She lost control of her bike and it raced away without anyone to steer it. Bulma screamed, she tried to grab the steering wheel but was too late when she crashed into the sand.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta smirked as he looked behind him to see a brown, furry tail swaying behind him I knew it would work, guess Kakarrot is good for at least something. Well, his father was anyway. Vegeta looked up at the moon and wondered how it would be to go Oozaru again, it had been such a long time. But what if he did, Goku would certainly notice. vegeta grunted, he didn't feel like dealing with all of them and shot a beam at the fake moon. It destroyed it on impact, making a huge explosion and making so much light it was as if Tien had come to solor-flash them all. (I hope I wrote that correctly) Suddenly he heard a scream, it was just a couple of miles away. He wondered was it was and lifted off into the air to have a look.  
  
As the sand rushed past underneath him he came to a stop when he saw something strange. He flew closer and was surprised to see a certain woman sticking out of the sand, wildly kicking her legs in an attempt to free herself. He grumbled, why did she always have to get herself into trouble. He grabbed her legs and pulled. Bulma immediately rolled on all fours and began coughing up sand like crazy.  
  
After a while when Bulma was sure she'd gotten most of the sand out of her mouth, she wondered who'd pulled her out. She slowly looked up and was pretty surprised to see Vegeta standing there with a smug look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Bulma moaned and sat down on the sand. "I..the moon, it's right th…" she looked up but stopped when she saw it had disappeared. "But, it was right there, where did it go?"   
  
"You must be hallucinating. " Vegeta chuckled, enjoying the fact that he had Bulma confused "NO! It was really there." She demanded. "Yeah, I bet it was. Now get up, unless you want to spend the night here." He said, her bike wasn't exactly in any state to be driven so he figured he would have to carry her or something.  
"But what are YOU doing here then?" "Nothing, just taking a walk." He lied and turned around so she couldn't tell if he was really telling the truth. Bulma shot up and ran towards him, grabbing his tail before he could react. (with one hand, her arm is still in a cast remember)"And what is this?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Are you stupid or something, it's my tail." Vegeta hissed, cringing in pain. "I KNOW, but you didn't have it before. What did you do??!!" She asked and put more pressure on it. "Aarrgghh, let go damnit!!!" he cried, almost dropping to his knees in pain. "Tell me!"  
"Fine, I used a trick to simulate the moon by using a ki ball, that's how I got my tail back! NOW LET GO!!!!" he dropped to one knee, not being able to do anything while Bulma had a firm grip on his sensitive tail.  
"Are you crazy? You could have turned Oozaru!"  
"No, I can control my form. I transform only when I want to."  
"But what about Goku and Gohan, I guess they can't, can they! What do you think would have happened if they saw it, we would be history by now. There's no way you can handle both of them, let alone when they're in Oozaru form."   
"That didn't happen!!!" vegeta screamed, now also using one arm in order to keep just a little bit of dignity.   
"But it could have! So promise me you will never do something like that again!"   
"Fine, I'll never do it again. Now LET GO OF MY TAIL." Bulma seemed satisfied with this and let go. Vegeta was on all fours now, panting hard to get catch his breath.  
  
Bulma stood by and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, and scared now she thought of it. He really wasn't just going to let something like this go. Bulma gulped and backed up a little, why did she have to do that.  
After a while Vegeta staggered to his feet and glared at Bulma who just backed away further.  
"You're going to pay for this!"  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Ooohh, cliffhanger, is Vegeta really going to make Bulma pay? Find out on the next chapter of…………… Autumn!! (that title is pretty suckey now I think of it, it has nothing to do with this fic, exept for the song in the beginning. But hey, who actually cares?)  
I was able to finish this chapter just before I'm going on my holiday, you'll have to wait for at least 3 weeks until I can post the next chapter.  
-xxx-  
Lady Katz 


	2. chapter4~~running away

Autumn  
Chapter 4~~RUNNING AWAY  
  
Disclaimer: the song in your world belongs to MUSE. DBZ belongs to someone I don't know, just not to me…  
  
It seems my life truly sucks right now, my sweet, dear, little rat died today and I already buried him in the garden next to my other rat who died about 5 years ago…..  
  
++++++++  
++++++   
++++   
++++   
++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++  
++++  
++++   
++++   
++++   
++++   
++++  
++++++   
++++++++  
  
This cross is dedicated to both of them.  
Also I'm suffering from a bad writers-block so I figured I could use the song 'in your world' from MUSE as inspiration.   
I'll just start writing now instead of continuing to wallow in my totally f*cked up life…..  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Autumn.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
I'm hurting you again   
To lonely to pretend   
Like everything is new   
I promise you to   
Blow it all away  
  
Vegeta stirred as the sunlight hit his face through the small crack in the curtains. He groggily opened his eyes as far as he could and glanced down as he felt something moving against him. He was very surprised to see Bulma nuzzled up against him, let alone the fact that he had his tail and arm securely wrapped around her. He quickly let go as Bulma slightly moved again. he thought as he started to panic a little, he'd never been so close to anyone without fighting them. He very slowly squirmed away from underneath her, trying his very best not to wake her up. He froze as she stirred and started mumbling something he couldn't fully decipher. He wondered how she ended up next to him on the couch, last time he remembered she was fast asleep in the large bed. He looked at her strangely, not knowing how to react to the things he was feeling. He'd never felt them before, they where totally foreign to him and just for that he disliked them.   
  
He frowned, this woman was making him too soft, off course he should push them away. They made him act like he actually cared, that couldn't be good. As he stood there, watching Bulma sleep with the usual cold mask on his face, he made the decision to not let the earth girl in front of him get to him, he would push her away and the only way of doing that properly was by leaving.   
  
Bulma woke up abruptly as a loud noise filled the air around her. It took her a while to recognize the sound but as soon as she did, she shot up and hurried to her balcony. She tore it open "VEGETAAAA!!!!" she screamed helplessly as she watched the circular space-ship disappear into the sky.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
In your world   
No one is crying alone   
In your world   
No one is dying alone  
  
Vegeta sighted and sat down on the chair in front of the control panels. He wondered why he had stayed on earth for so long. He could have just taken the GR like he had now and be done with all the shit on that pathetic ball of mud. But for some reason he hadn't. He let out a frustrated growl, he had to concentrate and find out where to go. It wasn't as if he was particularly beloved on most planets, even after his death Freeza would bug him with things like this. He stood up and decided to get some training done, maybe he could think of something after that.   
  
After only 5 hours of training Vegeta had to stop, realizing he hadn't eaten anything since he left earth. He made his way to the lower section of the ship and looked around for something edible. He never came to this part of the ship, Goku had used it to live in on his way to Namek. Vegeta spotted a huge refrigerator in the corner of the room, he walked towards it eagerly and opened the door. His jaw fell to the ground anime style when he saw it's contents……..nothing at all. What was he supposed to do now, he was starving. he thought angrily and ran down the list of planets nearby in his head. Trying to find a suitable one to get something to eat. His mind stopped at one particular one, it was a big trade planet. Not one race inhabited it, it would be the perfect chance to blend in. But he didn't have any money, if he would steal it he'd just cause a lot of commotion and that was the last thing he wanted. If word came out the Saijin prince was still alive he would be hunted down, for a good reason. He sighted and fell down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. This was going to be harder than he'd thought…  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
To broken to be loved   
too weak to sing along   
I'll comfort you my friend   
Helping you to   
Blow it all away  
  
Vegeta woke up, sprawled out onto the bed. He groaned as his empty stomach protested at the lack of food. Vegeta had missed at least 2 breakfasts, lunch, dinner and a couple of midnight snacks. He stood up weakly and made his way to the shower, almost regretting leaving earth before he mentally smacked himself. A little later he was sitting in the straight chair, looking out into space through the large window in front of him. He wished planet Vegeta was still there, then he'd know just where to go but it was nonsense to think that way and he knew it. After a while of thinking he finally made up his mind, he decided to go to an old 'friend' of his. They never where true friend, Vegeta always had this strange feeling the guy couldn't be trusted, he didn't know why. But it was his only option, he had to do something. He leaned over and rapidly typed in the coordination's, having figured out the controls early that morning already.   
  
About 18 agonizing hours later a slight beep signalled they where about to enter the planets atmosphere. The ship started shaking wildly before softly landing down on a patch of blue grass. The doors opened with a hiss to reveal an all blue and purple world, it looked like Namek and earth a little but strangely different in some way, not just the colours. Vegeta stepped out and hoped he still knew where to go, and if Revlis was still on the planet itself. e jumped into the air and flew away trying to dig up anything he could remember about the planet.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
In your world   
No one is crying alone   
In your world   
No one is dying alone  
  
Bulma moaned in exhaustion while she tightened the last bolt on her invention. Ever since Vegeta had left a couple of days ago she'd been in her lab continuously without taking a break. It was all she could do to stop herself from thinking about a certain Saijin prince all the time. She just knew it would drive her crazy. But she had no idea why he'd left, did she scare him away, had he just grown tired of the planet or was it something completely different? He was just so confusing sometimes. Now she thought about it, he was confusing all the time. She thought he was just warming up to her a little but it seemed just the opposite had happened. Bulma groaned and leaned back in her chair, she was thinking about him again, she just couldn't stop herself. He would just come back, there wasn't much fuel in the ship let alone food, god knows how much food Saijins need. She convinced herself he would come back and continued working, ignoring the little voice that was telling her something completely different…..  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
I didn't exactly know where I was going with this fic so I decided to make a twist in the story. From this chapter on I (again) haven't thought it all out but I'll try my best to make it interesting. (I'm sorry this was a little short too, but when my writers block has passed I'll really work on this.  
-xxx-  
Lady Katz 


	3. chapter6~~new and improved

Autumn  
Chapter 6~~NO POSSIBLE ESCAPE-new and improved  
  
Katz: Hey everybody, As you see I am re-writing this chapter. I thought I was just very bad at some places, the changes won't be big at all, I just wanted to make this sound a little better and take some advice from some of the reviews. (especially with the whole escaping part, I didn't write that well at all. And thanx to lil' Chi Chi for her advice, I hadn't even thought about that, I'll fix it)  
  
(and lil' Chi Chi, I'm honoured you would want me to read your fic, sure you can mail it to me.)  
  
Katz: So now I'm busy reading all of this, seeing what to improve and stuff, see what I go through for u people? And you better tell me what you think about these changes or else……  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
The next days went by slowly for Bulma, she was constantly having the strange feeling about Vegeta being in trouble, at times more then others. Now she was sitting on the comfy couch in the living room, thinking things over. She had to do something about those feelings, what if Vegeta really was in trouble, but what if he wasn't. Was she just so concerned about him that she made up those things? She didn't even know she cared so much.   
  
After thinking it over for a while, an idea sprung into her head. She raced towards her lab and vigorously started typing on her computer. A little later something appeared on her screen. She had been able to trace the gravity room and had activated the little camera on board. She couldn't see Vegeta anywhere and she was about to leave, thinking he was just not there anymore when the door to the ship opened. It where two aliens, she'd never seen them but she recognized the armours they where wearing, Saijin armours.  
  
She watched as the aliens started looking around, they made their way towards the controls and started typing. Then the ship suddenly seemed to take off, there was quite some turbulence just before the screen went black and white. Now Bulma knew for sure Vegeta was in trouble. And she had to do something. She continued typing and ended up with a list of letters and numbers, the ship's coordinates.   
  
Bulma got ready for her journey, she was going to have to find Vegeta on her own since Goku was still gone and all. She grabbed her scouter, she'd found it on the battle field after Goku and Vegeta's first fight. (I really wouldn't know whether Vegeta or Nappa's scouter survived everything but just work with me here) It wasn't completely fine but from the information she'd gotten out of Radditz's scouter, she had been able to fix it and translate it into English (Japanese, whatever) She climbed into the small spaceship she had built earlier, it wasn't much larger than a Saijin space pod and she had done her best to duplicate it. After the coordinates where entered, the ship took off.   
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
"It's mine, give it back!" a bear-like alien roared, trying to grab a bar of chocolate from another large pink alien who was avoiding his friend. "You cant have it, it's mine. I bought it." The third one called, grabbing it from the second. "No way, we all paid for it." The first one screamed again. A while late they finally decided to settle it once and for all since the chocolate was slowly started to melt. They stood in a circle and started playing rock-paper-scissors. They where so busy with the game, they never noticed the small dot on the radar, entering the planets atmosphere.   
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
The ship jolted Bulma awake, she groaned, her neck and back where killing her. The ship continued shaking for a coupe of seconds before landing on the ground, creating a small crater. Bulma stayed in there for a while, listening if anyone was out there. She stepped out after hearing nothing at all. Gaping when she saw the planet, it's entire surface was covered with jagged rocks, ready to pierce anyone that made a wrong step and made the mistake of falling down. She looked over the horizon where she could see a large pink and white building. The scouter beeped a couple of times, indicating the prince was in there. Bulma sighed (see, sighed instead of sighted, I do read ur reviews and actually do what I say :P) how was she ever going to get there, she couldn't use her bike or anything, it would attract way too much attention. She groaned and prepared herself for a long and painful journey towards her goal.  
  
The hours passed agonizingly slow as Bulma came closer and closer to the building. Finally, after receiving numerous cuts and scrapes from the jagged rocks, she reached the almost palace-like structure. She carefully sneaked up to the gate, how was she going to get in? There was a very scary looking guy guarding the entrance. It didn't took Bulma too tong to come up with an idea, it was probably the oldest trick in the book but she figured it would work. She looked around in her pocket and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She pressed the little button and threw the object away.  
  
The guard had been staring straight ahead when a sudden noise and movement caught his attention. He looked over to his right and saw a small patch of smoke rising up from the ground. He rushed over to it and was surprised to see something he had never seen before. It seemed like some kind of box with four wheels. He approached it carefully and touched it. Suddenly there was a loud beeping, the car alarm had gone off.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
While the guard was distracted by her capsule, she sneaked into the building, sighing in relief when there was no one in sight. But she still had a long way to go and she knew it. She pushed the button on her scouter and followed the 'directions' it gave her towards Vegeta. (I don't know if a scouter can do that kinda thing but if it can't, Bulma advanced it) She carefully made her way through the long halls, every now and then hiding behind a corner when someone walked by, everything had been going great. It was easier then she'd thought. She guessed she had such a low ki-level, none of the men noticed her. She finally reached a big, heavy looking door. He must be somewhere behind that. She thought and walked up to it, surprised there where no guards in front of it.   
  
There was a small box on the side of the door, it had some buttons on it, each had a different sign on it which she didn't know. She smirked, she was fully prepared for something like this. Suddenly there where heavy footsteps coming her way, the door was at the end of the hallway so there was no way she could go. She shrunk into the corner, hoping whoever it was hadn't planned on going into the hallway she was in now. The footsteps became louder, Bulma held her breath. A large, green man quickly walked past the entrance of the hall. The footsteps slowly faded away and Bulma let go of her breath. She stood up and began working on the lock, working as fast as she could before someone else walked past or even into the hall.  
  
There was a slight click "Yesss." Bulma hissed slowly and pushed against the door, it opened pretty easy for such a big door. She peered around the corner. There was a very long hallway, it looked really disgusting. The air was musky and it smelled horrible. It was dark, there where no windows whatsoever. She slowly walked past all of the doors, they where from what seemed to be very hard material and there was only a small hole in them with a little door so that the guards could look in. They all had the same lock as the first door had, this shouldn't be too difficult, I only have to find Vegeta. Bulma thought and kept walking, trusting the scouter to show her the way.   
  
Bulma could hardly believe how long the hall was, endless doors at each side. Suddenly the scouter beeped, indicating that the prince was in the door to her right. She stood on her toes and opened the little hole to see if she had the right cell. The cell was even darker than the hall and it took Bulma a while before she recognized a figure with Vegeta's hair. She knew she had the right one and started working on the lock.  
  
She almost immediately broke through, this was too easy for someone like Bulma. Her heart seemed to stop beating when suddenly a loud wailing filled the air, some kind of alarm had gone off. "Shit!" Bulma exclaimed and rushed in, crouching down in front of Vegeta, he looked very bad. His hands where shackled above his head and he was slumped down onto the ground, not even reacting to her. She nudged him, he groaned and opened one eye. To say the least, he was surprised to see Bulma now working on the shackles on his hands. "We have to hurry, some kind of alarm went off." She said and helped Vegeta up after freeing him from his chains. She desperately wanted to help him the best she could, to take care of his wounds but there just wasn't any time for that. They had to concentrate solemnly on escaping right now.  
  
Bulma threw Vegeta's arm around her shoulders to help him walk, Vegeta grunted, this was going to be a long and painfull way to freedom. They hurried down the hall as fast as they could, with Vegeta hardly being able to stay conscious, lets just say it didn't go very well. It seemed the guards where also slower then they expected, they actually made their way to the end of the long hall. Then they suddenly heard a horde of footsteps coming they way. Bulma did some quick thinking and started working on the lock of the cell closest to them. It took longer then it did before, it should have been open by now. Bulma started to panick, as a last resort she pounded on the thing, it always worked with her T.V. She didn't get time to gloat when the door finally opened as they rushed inside, quickly closing the door behind them. They stayed as quit as they could, both not even daring to breath.   
  
The footsteps passed the cell, on their way to where Vegeta used to be. Bulma looked at him nervously, he smirked at her with nervousness in his eyes also. She had impressed him a lot. Bulma smiled back and as soon as the guards where gone, they where off again.   
  
They reached the hangar of the base, Bulma immediately spotted her own ship. There was no one there, everybody had ran off towards the cells. Kind of strange, why would an entire building of soldiers go after one small alarm? Bulma shrugged it off, just one more meter and they where gone, safely home again. They ran into the ship and Bulma tore towards the controls after setting Vegeta down who closed his eyes, all of this had taken a lot out of him. Bulma didn't bother to set the coordinates, they just had to get out of there. She pressed the red button and waited anxiously.   
Nothing happened.   
Bulma was about to try again when suddenly her blood ran cold, she heard a chuckle outside the ship..  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Katz: So, the new and improved chapter 6….. Hope you all like it, PLEASE tell me what you think of it…  
  
And one more thing: Why is everybody making such a big deal about me writing sighted instead os sighed, I already do it right now :(  
I can't help that I'm Dutch and I don't speak english as good as someone from america or england.... +snif+  
  
Alex: It's alright babe +hugs a devistated Katz+ It's not your fault. +startes angrily at who ever made his girl sad+ 


	4. chapter8~~confessions

Autumn  
Chapter 8~~CONFESSIONS  
  
Disclaimer: usual disclaimer, I don't own it.  
  
Katz: For the second time now, I'm suffering from writers-block.(NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) I really want to finish my stories but I just can't seem to find enough inspiration to actually do it.   
  
Alex: Maybe you need a couple of beers, it worked for you yesterday. Only it didn't make you any smarter…  
  
Katz: Don't remind me. It's a pretty funny story though, if you want to hear it continue reading, if you couldn't care less, skip to the actual chapter 8.   
  
So first we went to Alex's house because it was way too early, we had some vlaflip's (don't ask) and me and Wouter where arguing over whether Alex had put ice cubes in it. Wouter: I think he did, look, there's this layer at the bottom. Me: Yeah but ice cubes don't float at the bottom right? Wouter: ???? (haha)  
Then Jeroen starts telling this real interesting story about when he went to a fortune teller. Me: So what did she say? Jeroen: Just weird stuff like I was going to have 4 kids and die when I'm 84, that kinda stuff. Me: Oh cool, and did it come true? Mark: Ha ha.  
  
It starts getting a little boring so Alex tries to say something useful. Alex: When you eat bugs you have to chew them really good. Renee: Why? Alex: I u don't, they can continue living in your stomach. Me: I think it's sarcastic to eat them while they're still alive…. Mark: Sarcastic? Alex: You mean sadistic? Me: +goofy smile+ (in Dutch that is: sarcastisch and sadistisch, so there's only a 2 letter difference)  
  
Another time, Renee tries to write a letter and Alex is helping her spell. Renee: Do you write Melkwoud with a D or a T? Alex: A D. Renee: A D or a T? Alex: D! Renee: What? Alex: DDDDEEEEEEEEEE! Renee: Thanx. Alex: …..?  
  
And just one more to prove my friends don't know shit about DBZ and stuff. We are at Jeroen's place and Rien turns on the tv. There is nothing interesting so she puts it on DBZ, not really caring. Mark comes in and looks at the tv strangely. Mark: What are you watching? Rien: Some kind of manga cartoon. Mark: A man with some kind of cartoon?  
  
Alex: Ha ha.  
  
-(~~*~~)-the actual chapter 8  
  
Bulma rushed into the room "Vegeta, Vegeta wake up." She shouted but got no response. She nudged him in the shoulder while calling his name again. He just groaned, mumbled something and turned away from her. Bulma was really getting pissed now and she was about to walk away when she saw something very useful and a smirk crept across her lips. Vegeta jumped up from his sleep with a loud roar. He stood on the bed, clutching his tail while glaring down at a laughing Bulma. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Ha ha, I had to wake you up somehow." She laughed, completely forgetting about the reason she did.  
"Why would you want to wake me up, Freezas dead right?" Bulma's smirk disappeared and she dragged Vegeta off the bed and into the control room by his arm. When they reached it Vegeta pulled his arm away with an angry and painful hiss, he was still very injured from his fight, even though his sleep had already healed some. "Be careful will ya."   
  
Bulma looked at him and realized her mistake "Sorry, but look at this." She said and scurried over to the control panel, looking out of the large window to see ground instead of the vast, empty space. "Why are we here, you didn't set the coordinates for earth?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to, but I kinda, uhm…..fell asleep." Bulma cringed at the angry glare she received. "Well you're not the only one that was tired, I had to come save you. I think I deserved some sleep too." She retorted. "Hmpf, lets just go."   
"Don't you know where we are?" She asked as Vegeta was about to re-set the coordinates. "I'm not sure, it seems a little familiar but I can't remember." He said as he looked at the coordinates, he'd seen so many of those little rows of letters and numbers in his life, it's not like he could remember them all. "Well then lets find out." Bulma said excitedly and opened the door. "What?"   
  
"Well I've never actually been on another planet before except for Namek, the planet we thought was Namek and Freeza's, I wanne see something. I've always wanted to learn about other species and races and this is the perfect opportunity." She exclaimed and practically skipped out of the ship. "Can't you come back another time?" Vegeta practically whined but followed her anyway. "No, it would be stupid to do that, we're here anyway so we might as well go now. What's going to happen anyway, you defeated Freeza. It's not like there will be anyone stronger then him here." She reasoned and started walking, forgetting about Vegeta's injuries. "How did you do it anyway? I thought you didn't have anything left."   
  
"I'm not completely sure myself, I was about to black-out when I suddenly felt this enormous power. Like something hidden inside me that was finally released. Then everything's just a blur. I remember fighting Freeza and then suddenly collapsing, all the power was gone." Vegeta told her, looking confused as well. They both mulled over it for a while as the continued walking.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
They had been walking for a while now without seeing anything but blue sand and some strange looking plants. "You have any idea where we're going?" Vegeta asked while he shuffled after Bulma, he never thought just walking would take so much out of him. "No, but why don't you sense if anyone's here, I wanne see some aliens." With a grumble he closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling a bunch of energy-signatures just up ahead. "There are some a couple of miles ahead."   
  
"Well then lets go there." Bulma cheered and sped up her pace when she noticed Vegeta slumping over a little, looking very tired. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." "I'm fine. Just keep going. The sooner you're satisfied by seeing some creatures, the sooner we can go back." "If you're sure." Bulma hesitated. "I'm sure, keep walking." Vegeta growled, not trusting the situation they where in.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in excitement when she spotted a small dot in the horizon. "Look Vegeta, there it is." She said and pointed towards it. Vegeta didn't know what the big deal was but went along with it just as well. He could have stayed at the ship but it didn't feel right to leave Bulma alone. After another 15 minutes the finally realized it was a small city. It was surrounded by a wall that used to be tall and strong, now it was mostly a pile of rocks. They stepped over it and entered a ruined city. Buildings reduced to debris, streets with big holes, scattered with rubbish and everything shrouded in silence. No noise whatsoever. "Are you sure there are people here? It looks like a ghost-town." Bulma asked softly, somehow afraid to pierce the air around them with her loud voice. "I'm sure, I can still feel them all around us. They're hiding."  
  
Bulma looked around sadly, this must have been such a lively town. She thought, she couldn't stand the thought of having something like this happen to her neighbourhood. She was interrupted when she heard a loud snarl behind her. Turning around, she was shocked to see Vegeta being attacked by a strange looking creature. From what she could see, he had blue/brown feathers covering his entire body. His eyes where wide like that of an owl with a red glow. Other than that he looked almost human, 2 arms, 2 legs. Only his arms where exceptionally long and his hands had large claws like you would see on a hawk. To her surprise, she suddenly noticed they where surrounded by these creatures. They had apparently been hiding in the ruins of their homes like Vegeta had said. Only they weren't looking at her, all eyes where stuck on the fight between Vegeta and what seemed to be their strongest member.   
  
Vegeta wasn't doing well, he was too weak to defend himself from the long nails and attacks directed to kill him. There was nothing Bulma could do, she stood glued to the ground. But she wouldn't accept that, she was going to help Vegeta if it was the last thing she did. She rummaged around in her pocket, pleading for just one more capsule being left over. She almost cried out in happiness when her hand curled around something oval-shaped, she knew she had one left. It wasn't a vehicle, otherwise she would have used it instead of walking all this way, it was actually a miniature capsule house. She grinned to herself and waited for the right moment to make her move.   
  
After a couple of minutes she saw her chance when they parted for just the tiniest second. She pushed the small button and threw it at the unsuspecting alien, hoping her aim wasn't off. There was a little poof and everyone's attention was turned to the small building that now stood in the middle of the clearing. Bulma ran towards Vegeta who immediately realized her intentions and picked her up. As fast as he could with his remaining strength he flew them back to the ship, the aliens hot on their tail.   
  
They shot into the ship and Vegeta closed the door as Bulma quickly set the coordinates for another close escape. They waited in silence as the engines sputtered and started, with a sigh from both Bulma and Vegeta the ship took off, back into space on it's way to planet earth.  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Vegeta groaned and slipped to the floor, darkness creeping into his vision. "Vegeta? Are you okay. I'm sorry….. I didn't know something like this could happen." Bulma said quietly and kneeled down in front of him. Aside from his previous injuries, he now had long cuts running down his face and chest, created by sharp nails. "Let's get you fixed up." She continued after some silence and helped him to the bed, taking out the first-aid-kit for the second time in such a short while.  
  
"Why do you think they attacked you, it's not like we did anything to them." Bulma asked while cleaning some of the gashes. Vegeta winced slightly, not sure whether it was from her question or the stinging of his wound. When she didn't get an answer Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "Well?" she asked again, softer this time. He shrugged "I wouldn't know." He said and looked away. Bulma got the impression he was hiding something but decided not to push her luck. Vegeta was completely exhausted and immediately fell into a deep sleep as soon as Bulma finished cleaning and bandaging the his wounds.  
  
Bulma sighed and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the prince. She still couldn't believe all of this had happened to both of them. Vegeta must be used to things like this but not me, I don't lead a normal life but this is a little too much even for me. She thought and curled up next to Vegeta. With the pleasant thought of being home soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
-(~~*~~)-(normally I would stop here but since you guys had to wait so long for this chapter I decided to make it a long one, isn't that nice of me?)  
  
Vegeta woke up feeling drowsy but strangely rested, he looked down and saw his chest again patched up and taken care of. Then he felt something move against his arm and looked to his side to see Bulma sleeping against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Memories came back to him, this was the exact reason all of this had started, the one thing that had gotten them in so much trouble. Last time he had run away, getting both of them almost killed a number of times.  
  
But now, as he looked down at her relaxed and seemingly precisely carved face, he decided to do the opposite this time. Having learned from previous trouble, he brushed away a strand of hair that ran across her face, the face that looked like that of a goddess even after being through so much, and wrapped his arms around her. Gently pulling her close to him to keep them both safe from anything that would come their way. He closed his eyes and relaxed, oblivious to the small smile that appeared on the face of someone very much awake. (aaaah, isn't this cute? I really thought it was time for some much needed romance ^_^)  
  
-(~~*~~)-  
  
Days passed on the alien ship as Bulma and Vegeta continued to grow closer to each other, both of them slightly accepting the feelings they held for each other. One more then the other but accepting them nonetheless. "Vegeta, why don't you just tell me?" Bulma asked one day, Vegeta was sitting on the chair in front of the controls, looking out into space. "Tell you what." He responded, his thoughts elsewhere. "About why they attacked us." Vegeta sighed, she had asked him that same question over and over for 2 weeks now. She was persistent, he had to give her that. "Because it's none of your business." He answered like he had every time. Bulma threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated shout "Vegeta, you've been telling me the same thing for 2 weeks now, I want a real answer for once." She said sternly and blocked his vision. She had tried everything, being nice, being compassionate, being angry, now she just had to be a combination of them.  
  
"What is it you keep hiding from me?" she asked more gently and crouched down, causing their eyes to meet. His narrowed and turned away, looking right past her. Bulma grabbed his chin in her hands and forced him to look at her. Vegeta was surprised, normally she would have backed down by now but apparently not this time. Bulma searched his eyes, the cold mask was there again but she'd learned to read his eyes by now. She hadn't seen this in them before and could only guess what it meant. "It's…" he started hesitantly. Bulma continued to look at him, if she did the wrong thing now she would only push him away again. "It's because I was the one that destroyed their planet." He whispered and diverted his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see Bulma's disapproving look. There was a long silence, Vegeta could only guess what she thought of him now.   
  
He froze in surprise as he felt her pressing her soft lips against his. His heart quickened it's pumps, he didn't have a clue as to what to do now. Bulma didn't stop, she pulled back just a little bit to brush past his lips, planting soft kisses along his jaw. A strange feeling filled Vegeta as every thought disappeared from his mind. He moved his face in front of hers and kissed her with as much passion he could muster, making her body tingle all over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she felt his hands rubbing her back in a smoothing sensation. Vegeta groaned while she ran her fingers through his spiky, black hair. She was surprised to find it so soft, yet rough, the prefect combination to make it stand up like it did. Bulma shuddered as Vegeta started unbuttoning her blouse, kissing his way down across her jaw and slightly nibbled her earlobe. It was Bulma's turn, making Vegeta moan deeply against her ear while she let her hands glide down his back and massage the base of his tail. This was all Vegeta could take and he picked her up to carry her into the small bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
NOT THE END!  
  
-(~~*~~)--(~~*~~)-  
  
Katz: Damn it, I NEED REVIEWS. Come on, please? I gotte have more. I'm addicted. If you ppl want me to continue you'll have to REVIEW.  
  
Alex: Maybe if you say 'review' plenty of times, they'll catch on…  
  
Katz: review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review +turns blue from lack of air+ review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review reviewreview review review review review review +takes a deep breath+ review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review. You think that's enough?   
  
Alex: It better be.  
  
Katz: Yeah, plz people, don't make me beg. Or is it too late for that? +sigh+ just review I worked really hard on this chapter.  
  
IMPORTANT A.N: damn it, I just realized vegeta doesnt have his tail in this fic, I keep confusing myself between this one and my other story. really sorry about this, I didn't want to change this entire chapter so I put this note here. Again, I'm sorry. 


End file.
